


Day thirteen; Music

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Music, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: The theme song of his life.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day thirteen; Music

If people had their own theme songs, Elliott’s would be nothing. His day had no light, his life had no spark, and he had no spunk. Everyday he would wake up, brush his teeth, wish he had money to buy breakfast, and go to work at either a craft store or a diner, both equally boring and draining. This was his routine ever since he turned 14; he was 18 now.  


Once he graduated high school that’s when the happy music started. He had free time, he could finally sleep, he could legally be a manager at the craft store; he had a beat to his life. That is, until he got evicted. The landlord raised rent and even with his promotion at work, he couldn’t keep up. He was forced to take the memories of his late sister and shove them in whatever bags he could. He spent a few nights hiding in alleyways to sleep, minding his own business whenever people would come down the alley. Though it wasn’t the lowest, it was certainly a sour note for his life.  


His life went back to a silent bliss when his boss Emera took in him, letting him crash on her couch. He would once again wake up, brush his teeth, feel bad for eating Emera’s food, and go to work. He didn’t mind the silent routine, it felt familiar.  
The music started back up, though this time it took a different route. It was light and upbeat when he started college and moved in with his new roommates, roommates who kept the silence of life away, always bringing some new sound into his life. He liked having the music back in his life and found himself swaying to it when he was home. For some odd reason, the music was familiar in a way he couldn’t put his finger on until his sister’s birthday rolled around.  


When she was alive, his life had a quiet, yet comforting sound to it, one that kept away the silence of routine. When his sister was alive, he was happy. He didn’t have to be home alone for long, he had someone to talk to when things got stressful, and he always had someone to keep his mood light when things got dark. His roommates replaced his sister in a way; they kept him out of the silence that overtook his sister, taking her mind and soul with it, drowning her in the quiet abyss in which no one could hear her.  


People filled the silent void that his sister had been taken by, and he couldn’t thank his new roommates enough for that.


End file.
